


An Unhealthy Obsession

by RosyPlaguePrincess



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Eventual Smut, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Slow Burn, more to be added - Freeform, multi-chapter fic, older dipper, older mabel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 07:59:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPlaguePrincess/pseuds/RosyPlaguePrincess
Summary: When Dipper finally returns to Gravity falls to do his apprenticeship with Grunkle Ford, he's not the only to return.





	An Unhealthy Obsession

**Weird** . Weird, is suggesting something  _ supernatural _ .  **Supernatural** . Supernatural, is some force beyond scientific understanding or the laws of nature. Weird is how I’d describes my summer spent in the small secluded town in Oregon. The supernatural is what made my summer weird. I have always been drawn to the abnormalities in life. Even at a young age I was drawn towards the things that went bump in the night. Unlike the other children, I wasn’t afraid, I was fascinated by the phenomenon. I wanted an adventure of a lifetime. Never did I expect a thought to be boring vacation when I was twelve would be that adventure that would change Mabel and my relatively normal lives. 

That Summer began with our parents sending us away on a bus to visit some family up north. At first we really didn’t want to go, seeing as all of our friends were in Piedmont, California. However, when Mabel and I were sent to the secluded town of Gravity Falls to spend the summer with our Grunkle Stan, both of us never expected the adventure of a lifetime. From the moment we arrived at the Mystery Shack things were odd. A mysterious book, Gnomes, Mermen, Zombies, Ghosts, Shrinking and growing crystals, Bottomless pits, and many more things greeted our arrival. 

During that summer we discovered many secrets dealing with our family and with the town of Gravity Falls. Two of those secrets that had a major impacts on our lives, one was the discovery of our Grunkle Stan’s twin brother, Ford, and the other was a psychotic Dream Demon by the name of Bill Cipher. The Day that he was summoned into our world from the nightmare realm by Gideon Gleeful was the day my life was forever altered. 

We had to deal with Bill up until the very end of the Summer. He managed to raise hell before Mabel and my thirteenth birthday. Bill had successfully tricked and my over emotional twin into giving him the one thing he wanted the most, the key to his physical form. In order to trick her, Bill had agreed to grant her the one thing she wanted the most. Her one little wish was A “Never-ending Summer.” All Chaos broke out after that wish was granted. Bill was able to take a physical form and in doing so he completely altered Gravity Falls into his own personal playground of madness. However, his enjoyment was cut short when he realized he couldn’t take his Weirdmageddon to a worldwide scale. He was trapped in Gravity Falls. Boiling with anger, the demon was surely going to pop but then a thought passed through his head. There was only one person who knew the secrets of Gravity Falls and how to free him, and it was our Grunkle Ford. Ford and I both knew that, so we teamed up to take Bill down before he could do any serious damage, but our plans backfired. 

That’s when my personal Nightmare began. During our attempt to stop Bill, Ford was captured, the journals burned before my eyes. With Gravity Falls in ruin and my sister missing I was alone. I was lost, I knew I couldn’t do this by myself, I needed help. As I searched for anything to help me survive this nightmare I ran into Wendy and Soos, who in the end helped me get to Mabel’s prison. With the help of the others and Gideon, we freed Mabel. After escaping she told me what happened between her and Bill. At first I was unbelievably furious with her but as she continued to fill me in I knew that I couldn’t be mad at her because I was to blame for this hell. I being selfish didn’t take her feelings into consideration when I accepted Ford’s apprenticeship with no hesitation. I was just too excited to fulfil my dreams. I didn’t think about the consequences. I didn’t think about the fact that I’d have leave Mabel behind in Piedmont to pursue this desire.

So no, it wasn’t really Mabel’s fault, it was my fault. Besides, how could she have known it was Bill and that her one little wish was going unleash Weirdmageddon onto Gravity Falls? Because of this there was really no way that I could be mad at her. Immediately forgave her; however, in doing so it didn’t make everything go away. Gravity Falls was still Bill’s playground of terror. I knew we had to do something. So we headed back to the only place we could think of, the Mystery Shack. Upon arrival we found Grunkle Stan and the rest of the citizens who survived Bill’s attack. But I knew that in order to stop Bill we needed Ford, but Ford was still gone, so it was finally time to stop hiding from the terror, it  was time to fight back.

We all teamed up. We charged Bill’s pyramid palace, while the others distracted the isosceles Monster the gang and I slipped inside undetected. Together, Mabel, Stan, Ford, Soos, Wendy, Robbie, Gideon, Pacifica, McGucket, and I stood hand-in-hand to perform the ancient ritual to lock the wicked Dream Demon away. It was all working until Stan’s frustration with Ford bubbled over. It got the best of him and the two began to fight, not only breaking the ritual circle but drawing Bill’s attention away from the robo Shack and back to us. That moment that I’d looked over my shoulder and seen Bill there, towering over us all. Everything began to go in slow motion. In an instant everyone disappeared, leaving only Ford, Stan, Mabel and I behind to face Bill. 

Bill promised he’d leave us be if we granted his one wish. However, he wanted something that we just wouldn’t give him. As a result, Bill filled with rage went straight for hunting Mabel and I down as we ran from him tried to distract the demon from our Grunkles. At the beginning of the Summer I knew that I wanted an adventure of a lifetime and Gravity Falls was definitely fulfilling it, but I never wanted Weirdmageddon. As Bill caught us I realized that my desire for adventure was our whole undoing. I wanted so desperately to solve the greatest mystery and without thinking I unleashed this hell. Again I was to blame. We were going to die at the hands of this crazed Dream Demon.

However, before that could happen our loving Grunkles banded together and with quick actions that had major repercussions, Stan and Ford tricked Bill. Everything moved so fast and before I knew it, we’d finally won. We managed to defeat Bill and save Gravity Falls but at the expensive of Stan’s memory. He no longer remembered himself or any of us. We were all devastated. Our memories this Summer with our beloved Grunkle were gone in the matter of seconds, I mean it was that or have Bill kill us all, but in the moment it didn’t feel worth it. 

But overtime with the help of Mabel’s scrapbooks, old videos of Ford and Stan, and other triggers, Grunkle Stan began to remember us. Over flooded with joy, we felt that finally everything was right in the world once more. We celebrated our thirteenth birthday.  My birthday wish was to remain in that odd little town for the rest of my life. Little did I know it would forever change my life again. Soon the abnormalities would become my norm. 

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS OLD AF. I have been wanting to continue stories and put my other ones on here. SO now is better than any other time! I will be continuing my SidLink fic here around Christmas time when I do have some free time to actually work on it!


End file.
